1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a novel pharmaceutical liquid composition containing Bezoar Bovis for for treating patients suffering from stroke, arteriosclerosis, hypertension, tachycardia, dyspnea, anxiety, cardiostenosis, acute and chronic convulsions, automatic nervous system disease, and coma, and to a preparation method for its manufacture. More particularly, the present invention relates to the preparation of oral and parental natural substance liquids of improved physical stability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of known solid composition preparations obtained from natural substances include, for example, a Bezoar Bovis pill containing 45 mg of Bezoar Bovis, 263 mg of Dioscoreae Rhizoma, 188 mg of Glycyrrhizae Radix, 94 mg of Ginseng Radix, 94 mg of Typhae Pollen, 94 mg of Massa Medicata Fermentata, 66 mg of Sojae germinatum Semen, 66 mg of Cinnamomi Cortex, 66 mg of Gelatin, 56 mg of Paeoniae Radix, 56 mg of Liripe Tuber, 56 mg of Scutellariae Radix, 56 mg of Angelicae Gigantis Radix, 56 mg of Ledebouriellae Radix, 56 mg of Atractylodis Rhizoma Alba, 47 mg of Bupleuri Radix, 47 mg of Platycodi Radix, 47 mg of Armeniacae Semen, 47 mg Hoelen, 47 mg of Cnidii Rhizoma, 38 mg of Antellopis Cornu, 38 mg of Moschus, 38 mg of Borneol, 28 mg of Ampelopsis Radix, and 28 mg of Zingiberis Rhizoma. However, such prior art Bezoar Bovis pills suffer from many disadvantages such as, for example, it is not feasible for patients in critical condition to orally and parentally administer these pills nor for infants and children to orally and parentally administer them. Furthermore, these pills do not provide for treatment of the illness of a patient in a fast manner.